


A love across the seven seas

by Grindelwaldsfanatics



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, reader is a sparrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindelwaldsfanatics/pseuds/Grindelwaldsfanatics
Summary: (Y/n) is going to be hanged, but the crew of the Black Pearl sweeps in and saves her.





	A love across the seven seas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!  
> Please no hate!!  
> Enjoy this story :)  
> English is not my first language, sorry for grammar mistakes:)

Barbossa x Reader chapter 1

“You have committed piracy, and for that you will be sentenced to death.” Said an older male from the East India Company.

The young woman kept quiet.. in fact she looked quite bored.

“Do you understand me, pirate.” Smiled the older man sadistic. “You’re going to get hanged.” 

“That does sound quite entertaining.. when is this ‘hanging’ going to happen?” Asked the (h/c) haired woman. “I would like to get my beauty sleep.” 

“You little-“

“That’s enough!” 

“Lord Beckett. This woman is disrespecting me! She should be hanged immediately!” Exclaimed the old man.

“I don’t think so.” Said ‘Beckett’.

“Lord Beckett?! What do you mean?” Asked the older man.

“This woman will help capture Jack Sparrow.. if he doesn’t come in 5 days, then we are going to hang her.” Lord Beckett eyed the woman.

“Can I ask what you would do with Jackie when you get him?” Questioned the young woman ‘curiously’.

Beckett ignored her. “Get her down in the dungeon.. and keep a close eye on her!” Ordered he.

“Yes, sir!”

The young woman was pushed in the direction of the dungeons.  
When they got down in the dungeon the young woman heard some of the captured pirates whistle at her.

“Welcome to your new home.” Said the old man, and threw her in the cell.

The woman sat crossed legged on the floor of the cell.

“And what is a fine woman like you doing here?” Asked one of prisoners.

“Stabbed someone in the back, and then stole his ship.” Answered the (e/c) eyed woman.

The men grew silent.

_  
_

At Tia Dalma’s hut the crew of the Black Pearl was gathered around the revived.

“So we need a map that leads to World’s end? Is there more?” Asked Elizabeth.

“Jack might not be ‘imself, ye need someone close to ‘im. Someone close to him.” Said Tia.

“I know who.” Said Gibbs, Tia smiled knowingly.

“Who?” Asked Elizabeth.

“(Y/n).”

_  
_

5 days.. 5 days have the young woman been in the cell, the guards wondered why she hadn’t tried to get out, or at least talked with them.

The old man who had locked the girl inside the cell came down the stairs and went over to her. Her banged on the cell door. 

“You! It’s time.” Smiled the man.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him.

“Already.. aww..” her cell door was unlocked, the young woman stepped out of the cell.   
She turned around to look at the guards. “I’m gonna miss you! Thank you for keeping me company.” The woman waved at them, the old man locked the handcuffs around her wrists.. tightly.

“That’s tight.” Stated the woman.

“In a few minutes, those will be the last of your worries.” Said the old man, he looked way to pleased.  
.........

The young woman stood in shackles with a rope around her neck.

“This.. pirate. Is to be executed for her acts of piracy. Do you have any objections?”

Taunted Beckett, the young woman looked up at the man with a smirk on her face.

“(Y/n) Sparrow.”


End file.
